Joyeux Noël à vous
by Izabel65
Summary: House fête Noël à sa façon et trouve un cadeau original pour Cuddy


Voici une fic sur Noël, écrite pour un concours.

Auteur: Izabel

Bêta-lectrice : sandtoul

Disclaimer: les personnages de House M.D ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Joyeux Noël à vous**

House pénétra dans le bureau de Cuddy comme à son habitude, sans frapper. Il s'apprêtait à lui parler, quand il vit son air dépité en reposant le combiné du téléphone. Elle posa les coudes sur son bureau et cala le bas de son visage dans la paume de ses mains.

Cuddy : je suis maudite…dit-elle en soupirant

House : un de vos donateur ne veut plus vous donner son fric ? Il a été déçu de voir que Patty et Selma étaient camouflées sous cet horrible pull !

Cuddy : ce n'est pas le moment House ! Gardez vos sarcasmes pour vous ! Que voulez-vous ?

House : Une autorisation pour une biopsie cérébrale, c'est justif…

Cuddy : Ok, donnez-moi ça. Elle prit le document et le signa.

House : Ca va Cuddy ? Demanda-t-il surpris par l'attitude de la doyenne.

Cuddy : Depuis quand mes problèmes pour l'organisation du spectacle de Noël des enfants malades vous intéresse ?

House : Depuis que vous signez une autorisation pour un examen dangereux sans vous y opposer ! Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

Cuddy : L'agence de spectacle vient de me prévenir. Le groupe qui devait venir demain a eu un accident de voiture et deux des membres sont blessés. Il va essayer de me trouver des remplaçants…mais….

House : c'est le boum de Noël et cela risque d'être impossible…. Vous avez raison, je n'en ai rien à foutre, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Cuddy : House ! Rendez-moi cette autorisation

House : Trop tard Dr Cuddy, elle est signée, dit-il d'un ton narquois en brandissant fièrement la feuille.

Et il quitta la pièce avant que Cuddy n'ait pu ajouter quoi-que-ce-soit. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Il ne changerait jamais ! Toujours aussi égocentrique.

Le responsable de l'agence devait la rappeler vers 19h00…pourvu qu'il trouve…les enfants étaient tellement heureux à l'idée d'avoir un spectacle. Comment leur annoncer qu'il était annulé. Le seul point positif était que les cadeaux avaient été livrés dans la journée et attendaient leur distribution bien enfermés dans un placard.

House entra dans la salle de diagnostic, accueilli par quatre paires d'yeux interrogateurs. Il fit un large sourire en déchirant l'autorisation en plusieurs morceaux qu'il lança en l'air.

House : Fourteen ! Allez chercher les costumes et dites au type de l'agence de continuer comme prévu.

Treize : c'est parti…allez Eric bouge-toi

House : vous deux vous partez récupérer le décor.

Taub : c'est prêt ?

House : oui, ils m'ont appelé ce matin, Chase vous avez bien loué la camionnette ?

Chase : elle attend sur le parking. Cuddy ne se doute de rien ?

House : non… et en plus elle est persuadée que je suis toujours un sale con, donc tout va bien.

Une fois son équipe partie House alla rejoindre un autre de ses acolytes pour son « complot de Noël », le dénommé Wilson oncologue de son état qui, pour l'instant, se débattait avec un morceau de ruban adhésif. House éclata de rire en voyant faire son ami, ce qui agaça fortement ce dernier.

House : humm…pas très doué pour les travaux manuels, je plains très sincèrement tes petites amies.

Wilson : pour avoir UNE petite amie, il faudrait que mon colocataire se montre un peu moins con, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec ma mère. Tu as fait subir un véritable interrogatoire à la dernière.

House : Le pseudo top-modèle ? Trop idiote pour toi. Elle croyait que la taxidermie, était la façon de conduire un taxi ! Crois-moi je t'ai rendu service.

Wilson : parce que tu trouves que ta technique de drague avec Cuddy est mieux peut-être….tu auras de la chance si elle ne te tue pas avant demain soir.

House : Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu après le coup qu'elle m'a fait avec l'autre nabot ! Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Que je lui tombe dans les bras, je ne suis pas un homme facile moi !

Wilson : tu aurais plus de chance de la séduire en employant la technique des hommes des cavernes….

House : tu veux dire en l'assommant, l'attachant et en la traînant par les cheveux ?...non ça c'est pour un autre genre de divertissement.

Wilson : STOP, je ne veux rien entendre ! Pourquoi je t'aide ? Soupira-t-il.

House : parce que tu es mon ami et que….

Wilson : ça m'amuse aussi oui, sourit-il.

House : tu crois pouvoir le faire demain ?

Wilson : oui, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Brenda

House : ok et tu auras ma bande de lutins au complet pour t'aider. Chase et Taub sont partis chercher le décor, ils vont se garer dans le parking souterrain.

A huit heures du soir c'est une directrice complètement effondrée qui quitta l'hôpital. Elle allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle au service pédiatrique demain et elle était vraiment déçue. Cela aurait été le premier spectacle offert aux enfants. Elle essuya discrètement une larme, la période de Noël la rendait particulièrement sensible.

Le lendemain Lisa Cuddy arriva au Princeton Plainsboro, bien décidée à garder le moral coûte que coûte. Le spectacle de marionnettes prévu n'aurait pas lieu mais, chaque enfant recevrait son cadeau. Elle répondit aux 'bonjour' des employés qu'elle croisait, tous souriaient, heureux en cette période de fête. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient participé à la décoration du hall et de la salle d'attente et, comme chaque année, c'était parfait. Cuddy s'arrêta à la hauteur de Brenda.

Brenda : bonjour Dr Cuddy.

Cuddy : bonjour Brenda, la décoration de la salle de jeux des enfants est-elle terminée ?

Brenda : oui…nous avons dû bloquer la salle de cours n°3.

Cuddy (fataliste) : que se passe-t-il encore ?

Brenda : une des conduites d'eau qui passe dans le faux plafond a rompu, inondant la salle. Les ouvriers sont déjà sur place, ils pensent avoir terminé les travaux en fin de journée. Expliqua-t-elle.

Cuddy : quoi d'autre ? Interrogea-t-elle en voyant l'air hésitant de son assistante.

Brenda : le Dr Trevis est malade et ne pourra pas assurer ses consultations…

Cuddy : ce n'est pas vrai ! J'avais raison, je suis maudite !....en plus avec House qui va jouer à cache-cache toute la journée pour éviter de faire les siennes !!!

Brenda : Le Dr House est déjà en salle de consultation n°2 et il s'est proposé pour remplacer le Dr Trevis.

Elle avait dit cela avec un air étonné qui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle disait. Lisa Cuddy s'était figée, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet de la surprise. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'information.

Il n'était que 8h00, House était là et faisait ses heures de consultations. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas été précipitée dans la 4ème dimension. La voix de House souhaitant de bonnes Fêtes de Noël à la patiente qu'il venait de voir la ramena à la réalité. Il allait appeler le patient suivant lorsque Cuddy l'apostropha.

Cuddy : House !

House : inutile de hurler, Dr Cuddy, je ne suis pas sourd. Répondit-il calmement, s'avançant vers elle.

Cuddy : qu'est…qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

House (tout sourire) : ce que tout bon médecin responsable, travaillant dans cet hôpital est censé faire….mes heures de consultation et je me suis proposé pour faire celles de Trevis cet après-midi…il est malade, la varicelle je crois.

Cuddy : arrêtez de vous foutre de moi House ! C'est quoi le piège ? Et ne me dites pas que vous faites ça par bonté d'âme ! Ce n'est pas votre genre. Conclut-t-elle.

House (prenant un air vaincu) : ok…vous avez raison…Si je suis ici c'est que, premièrement je n'ai pas de cas, deuxièmement je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre me hurler dessus toute la journée et enfin à 16h00 je serais loin de tout ça, il montra les décorations d'un geste circulaire, vous savez que je déteste les pince-fesses pour les employés. Et puis la call-girl arrive à 17h00…mon cadeau de Noël…

Cuddy : vous n'êtes qu'un con !

House : merci, venant de vous je prends cela comme un compliment….maintenant Dr Cuddy veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai des malades qui m'attendent. Dit-il en montrant la salle d'attente bondée en ce jour de fête.

Cuddy le regarda entrer dans la salle de consultation avec un nouveau patient. Le bon côté c'est qu'elle savait où le plus incontrôlable de tous ses employés se trouverait toute la journée. Le mauvais côté, était de savoir que les plaintes de patients mécontents risquaient de s'accumuler sur son bureau.

Elle soupira, demanda à Brenda de la prévenir au moindre problème et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. La journée s'annonçait plutôt calme, quelques dossiers à boucler, vérifier que tout soit prêt pour le cocktail de ce soir. Et ensuite distribution des jouets pour les enfants à 19h00.

Cela lui rappela qu'elle devait prévenir le service pédiatrique, que le spectacle était annulé. Elle ressortit de son bureau et s'y rendit immédiatement. L'infirmière chef rassura Cuddy, lui dit que cela n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle comprenait. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas prévoir cet accident. Elle se chargerait de l'annoncer aux enfants. La Directrice la remercia de sa gentillesse et quitta le service.

Au même instant Wilson tapait trois coups brefs à la porte de la salle de cours N°3. Celle-ci fut déverrouillée et ouverte, il entra rapidement dans la pièce pendant que Taub refermait la porte à clef.

Chase : alors ?

Wilson : c'est bon, je viens de parler à Brenda, elle a prévenu Cuddy. Vous en êtes où ?

Foreman : pour l'instant tout se passe bien, le décor se monte facilement

Treize : je ne pensais pas que je remettrais les pieds dans cette salle.

Taub : moi non plus.

Wilson : ah oui ! C'est dans cette salle que House vous a sélectionné !

Chase : vous savez ce qui me fait rire dans cette histoire ?

Foreman : oh oui ! House faisant ses consultations et celles de Trevis…d'ailleurs ce dernier avait du mal à croire House quand il lui a dit qu'il le remplacerait.

Wilson : c'est fou ce que l'amour peut vous faire faire lorsqu'on s'appelle House, dit-il en rigolant.

Taub : et pour les cadeaux ?

Wilson : l'infirmière Johnson m'a dit qu'elle nous ouvrirait le placard. Le mieux est de faire ça pendant la pause déjeuner de Cuddy, Brenda me préviendra.

A la surprise de Cuddy la journée se passa sans soucis, aucune plainte ne vint troubler sa sérénité. A 16h00 exactement elle aperçut House quitter l'hôpital. Depuis qu'elle avait vécu avec Lucas, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait et de rompre leur relation, House était distant avec elle. Comment lui en vouloir, elle l'avait fait souffrir, elle (et) le savait, il avait donc revêtu une carapace encore plus impénétrable. Même Wilson s'était montré plus distant avec elle, il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir cru possible que House puisse changer.

Elle se débarrassa vite de ces sombres pensées en appelant la nounou pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille. Rassurée, Cuddy quitta enfin son bureau et se joignit aux membres du personnel qui se retrouvaient, verre à la main, dans le hall. Wilson s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un verre de lait de poule.

Cuddy : merci James, votre costume est prêt ?

Wilson : oui, j'irai le mettre dans un moment, nous avons le temps, il n'est que 17h30.

Cuddy : il ne me pardonnera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait demandé ça impulsivement, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose et cette période de fête lui mettait le moral dans les chaussettes. L'idée qu'il se trouvait actuellement avec une call-girl la rendait plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Wilson faillit craquer devant son air triste…mais son petit côté machiavélique lui permit de tenir bon.

Wilson : c'est House, vous savez aussi bien que moi, qu'avec lui tout est possible.

Cuddy : en effet…et depuis quelques temps avec vous aussi. Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Wilson : on peut dire ça en effet…que voulez-vous l'élève suit les traces de son maître ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que Cuddy ne soit accaparée par un petit groupe de médecins. Wilson en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement avec Brenda.

Wilson : les enfants sont dans la salle ?

Brenda : les derniers y sont amenés à l'instant. Et nos vedettes d'un soir attendent derrière le rideau.

Wilson : parfait…je retourne auprès du Dr Cuddy, les spectateurs ne devraient par tarder.

Brenda : j'ai donné l'information au dernier moment, mais certains membres du personnel étaient déjà au courant.

Wilson : le principal, c'est qu'elle ne sache rien.

Cuddy qui discutait avec Wilson, n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au hall qui se vidait peu à peu. Reposant son verre, elle regarda l'heure 18h35.

Cuddy : il serait peut-être temps pour vous de mettre votre costume, il est presque 19h00.

Wilson : oui…mais avant j'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose…

Cuddy : James ce n'est pas le moment….remarquant le hall pratiquement vide, mais où sont-ils tous passés et ceux-là, elle montra deux médecins, pourquoi sourient-ils en me regardant ?

Wilson : venez, suivez-moi, lui dit-il la prenant par le bras.

Peut-être est-ce la voix douce et rassurante de Wilson ou tout simplement sa curiosité mais elle le suivit sans résister. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les portes de la salle de cours n°3. Elle allait poser une question, quand Wilson l'invita à entrer un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle pénétra dans la pièce quelque peu hésitante.

Elle fit deux pas et s'arrêta net, détaillant la salle comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Cette dernière était entièrement décorée, un rideau cachait la totalité de l'estrade. Ils étaient tous là, enfants malades, personnel soignant et autres employés de l'hôpital. Cuddy se dit qu'elle devait avoir l'air totalement stupide, elle réussit à reprendre contenance et suivit Wilson jusqu'à deux places libres au premier rang.

Les murmures s'estompèrent lorsque la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Cuddy aperçut alors les lumières s'allumer derrière le rideau qui, commença à s'ouvrir lentement. Petits et grands poussèrent des cris admiratifs quand ils découvrirent ce qui se trouvait sur l'estrade.

Le décor était époustouflant. Au fond de la scène se dressait une forêt de sapins enneigés, alors qu'en son centre trônait une maison en pain d'épice digne du conte d'Hansel et Gretel. Mais ce n'était pas tout, sur le côté droit de la scène, les spectateurs pouvaient voir un traîneau géant, rempli de paquets plus colorés les uns que les autres, et bien sûr à l'avant de celui-ci se tenaient fièrement les huit rennes, dont les noms brodés en lettres d'or brillaient sur leur flanc, sans oublier Rodolphe avec son nez rouge.

Mais celui qui attirait tous les regards, des grands et des petits était le Père Noël, dans son costume de velours rouge et blanc, de l'autre côté de la scène. Il était assis devant un piano droit, il fit un petit signe de la main auquel les enfants répondirent aussitôt en riant de bon cœur et en criant son nom. Alors le Père Noël posa ses deux mains gantées de blanc sur les touches et commença à jouer « Douce Nuit », aussitôt Rodolphe, Danseur, Cupidon et Comète se dressèrent sur leurs pattes arrières et se mirent à chanter.

Cela provoqua de nouveaux cris de surprise et des rires aussi. Cuddy n'en revenait pas, c'était House et son équipe qui se tenaient là sur cette estrade. Elle tourna la tête vers Wilson qui lui fit un grand sourire, essayant de prendre un air innocent. La chanson se termina et fut saluée par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Cuddy y participant avec joie, elle essaya de reconnaître les membres de l'équipe sous leurs déguisements de rennes. Mais déjà les paroles de la deuxième chanson s'élevaient, elle fut reprise en chœur par toutes les personnes présentes.

Pendant une heure ce fut une succession de chants de Noël. Le Père Noël et ses rennes furent chaleureusement applaudis. Les enfants avaient les yeux qui brillaient et tous retinrent leur souffle en voyant le Père Noël se lever et se diriger en boitant vers son grand fauteuil rouge et or. Il mit une paire de lunette sur son nez, ce qui fit rire beaucoup de monde.

Père Noël (se raclant la gorge) : Vous verrez quand vous serez tous aussi vieux que moi, vous en porterez aussi. Voyons voir ce que j'ai dans ma poche, ah oui voilà, la liste des enfants qui m'ont envoyé leur lettre avec leurs souhaits.

Cuddy avait beaucoup de mal à rester sérieuse, voir House déguisé en Père Noël ventripotent, l'amusait énormément. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge et reprit son petit discours.

Père Noël : les enfants je vais vous appeler et vous viendrez chercher vos cadeaux que mes gentils rennes vous donneront, ensuite si vous voulez Rodolphe vous prendra en photo avec moi. La première c'est….Julie Adams.

Une petite fille de 5 ans, le crâne recouvert d'un bandage, des tâches de rousseur constellant son visage se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur la scène. Elle prit le paquet que Cupidon lui tendait et courut vers le Père Noël qui l'aida à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ce dernier eut droit à un très long câlin.

House appela ainsi les enfants un à un, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Cuddy, croisant de temps en temps son regard. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son âme d'enfant. Quand la distribution des jouets fut terminée, le Père Noël et ses rennes firent de grands gestes pour dire au revoir alors que le rideau se refermait et que les lumières revenaient dans la salle.

House : je crois que j'ai fait ma bonne action pour les cinquante prochaines années.

Chase : on pourra toujours se reconvertir si Cuddy nous vire un jour…

Foreman : je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant d'adultes….

Treize : le secret à fait long feu, c'était à prévoir…du moment que personne n'a rien dit au Dr Cuddy.

Taub : je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël House…

House : allez les rennes, cassez-vous ! Merci…et joyeux Noël. Ajouta-t-il.

Alors qu'ils partaient, House retourna au piano, se mit à jouer et attendit. De son côté Cuddy recevait les félicitations de tous pour ce spectacle inattendu. Quand tout le monde eut quitté la salle, elle se retourna vers Wilson, toujours souriant.

Cuddy : pourquoi ?

Wilson : allez lui demander, il est toujours là…Ecoutez…je crois que cet air est pour vous. Cuddy : que vais-je lui dire ? J'ai vraiment le sentiment d'avoir été une parfaite idiote.

Wilson (rigolant) : et bien entre idiots vous devriez trouver quelque chose à faire…courage.

Et il la laissa. Elle s'approcha lentement du rideau, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. L'air de piano était vraiment magnifique. Elle écarta la tenture et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'arrêta tout près, n'osant l'interrompre. La dernière note vibra encore quelques instants et le silence se fit. House se retourna enfin vers elle, Lisa souriait et pleurait en même temps.

Il se saisit de sa canne appuyée contre le piano et se leva. Il était maintenant face à Cuddy qui ne disait toujours rien. Il pensait bien qu'elle serait émue, mais pas à ce point. Il fut incapable de faire la moindre remarque, cette femme lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens lorsqu'elle pleurait. Il lui demanda donc d'une voix douce.

House : ça va Cuddy ?

Cuddy : Non…Oui ! Oh House…c'était…c'était….

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se rapprochant de lui pour l'étreindre mais, dans son élan elle rebondit sur l'énorme ventre du Père Noël, n'arrivant qu'à poser ses mains sur les épaules de House. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et devina son sourire moqueur sous sa barbe blanche, elle sourit à son tour. Il ne dit rien, l'attrapant par ses poignets, il l'amena jusqu'au traîneau, et la fit monter.

House : je vais enlever ce costume et je reviens.

Cuddy : dommage…vous êtes plutôt pas mal en Père Noël.

Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il entrait dans la maison en pain d'épice. Elle admira encore une fois le décor, il n'y avait plus de doute dans son esprit : House avait fait annuler le spectacle prévu. Son regard fut attiré par un cube bleu et blanc rangé sous le siège du traîneau. Sa curiosité l'emportant elle le tira à elle, c'était une glacière. Fronçant les sourcils elle l'ouvrit et y trouva un seau à champagne, deux coupes et un plateau de petits toasts. Elle ne put retenir un sourire et prononça le nom de son employé dans un murmure.

De son côté House était fier de lui, Cuddy était heureuse et pour lui cela n'avait pas de prix. Il s'était débarrassé de son costume et des formes en mousse avec plaisir. Il avait rarement eu aussi chaud, heureusement qu'il n'avait gardé que son boxer sinon il aurait vraiment été très mal. Il prit une serviette posée sur une chaise et commença à s'essuyer.

Cuddy n'était pas restée inactive, elle avait ouvert la bouteille de champagne et s'apprêtait à remplir les deux coupes quand un petit sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bouteille et verres en main elle se dirigea vers la maison, elle resta quelques secondes hésitante devant la porte. Elle respira à fond et du coude poussa le battant, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle faillit tout laisser échapper lorsqu'elle le vit simplement vêtu de son boxer. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, elle déglutit avec difficulté.

House qui lui tournait le dos ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Aussi sursauta-t-il en entendant des verres s'entrechoquer. Il pivota et se retrouva face à Cuddy qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il sentit une forte chaleur envahir tout son corps, ses joues étaient en feu, il se sentit tout à fait idiot tout d'un coup, lui le cynique Gregory House rougissait devant ce regard qui le détaillait sans vergogne.

Le sourire de Cuddy se transforma en un petit rire moqueur devant l'air gêné de House, elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Elle avança vers lui, stoppa et leva la main qui tenait les coupes, l'invitant à en prendre une. Ce qu'il fit, toujours silencieux, mais son petit sourire en coin était réapparu. Cuddy remplit les deux verres et posa la bouteille. Elle riva ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de House et but quelques gorgées. Il l'imita, le silence entre eux devenait gênant.

Cuddy : Merci, c'était tellement inattendu…Pourquoi ? Elle se maudit intérieurement, House était pratiquement nu devant elle et elle, lui demandait bêtement ce qui l'avait poussé à faire tout ça.

House : je voulais vous faire un cadeau de Noël original…et à voir la lueur qui illumine votre regard, je puis affirmer sans me tromper qu'il vous a plu.

Cuddy : le dernier morceau que vous avez joué…il était si beau, tendre et mélancolique…j'ai adoré. Elle vit House rougir pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

House (bredouillant) : je…merci, il…je l'ai composé pour vous. Il ferma les yeux et fit une petite grimace

Elle en resta pantoise, il avait composé une mélodie en pensant à elle. Lui avait le sentiment d'être un ado boutonneux intimidé par la plus belle fille du collège. Il s'attendait à ce que Cuddy se moque gentiment de lui, au lieu de ça, elle lui prit la coupe de champagne ainsi que la serviette qu'il tenait toujours. Il perçut un léger mouvement mais n'osa pas lever les paupières pour autant. Lorsque les mains de Cuddy vinrent se poser sur sa nuque ce contact l'électrisa, son pouls se fit plus rapide. Il sentit une certaine vigueur atteindre son entrejambe, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait prévu les évènements mais la méthode de Cuddy lui plaisait.

Cuddy s'amusait. Voir House aussi peu sûr de lui la comblait de joie. Elle n'éprouvait aucun remord à en profiter un peu. Elle remarqua tout de suite ce que ses deux mains avaient provoqué chez son employé. La suite promettait d'être intéressante. Elle se colla à lui, ressentit le léger tremblement de son corps contre le sien. Puis lentement elle attira son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Elle immisça doucement sa langue quémandant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux au contact de sa bouche, il hésita un instant et la serra dans ses bras, posant ses mains au creux de ses reins. Lorsque sa langue glissa sur ses dents il les écarta aussitôt, répondant à sa demande. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, le baiser fut d'une tendresse incroyable, aucun d'eux ne chercha à s'imposer. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent….

Cuddy : oubliez ce que je vous ai dit.

House : ….

Cuddy : vous êtes beaucoup plus séduisant sans le costume, expliqua-t-elle, tout en le faisant reculer doucement vers la chaise.

House s'assit alors que Lisa venait se placer entre ses jambes, souriant en voyant son membre gonflé. Elle décida de jouer encore un peu. Elle s'agenouilla en se reculant et, posant les mains sur l'élastique du boxer, le fit glisser. House se leva pour l'aider, il se retrouva complètement nu. Il vit la tête de Lisa s'approcher de son entrejambe, ce qui l'excita encore plus.

Lisa emprisonna le gland entre ses lèvres, y faisant doucement glisser sa langue, provoquant le premier gémissement de plaisir chez son partenaire. Puis elle remonta doucement dans le cou de House en une suite de baisers brûlants et de coups de langues, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de son corps. Elle captura ses lèvres de nouveau, dans un baiser aussi tendre que le premier. Elle rompit le contact. Approchant sa bouche de son oreille elle murmura.

Cuddy : puisque mon dernier cadeau est déballé, à vous de découvrir le votre.

House : parce que vous croyez que je suis un « cadeau » ?

Cuddy ne répondit pas à cette question, se contentant d'un sourire espiègle. House, lui, s'attaqua aussitôt à la jupe qui se retrouva bientôt au sol, suivit par le string quelques secondes plus tard. Cuddy s'assit à califourchon, sentant le sexe tendu cogner contre son intimité. Elle frissonna lorsque ses fines mains touchèrent sa peau en passant sous son haut. Ce dernier, ainsi que son soutien-gorge, allèrent retrouver les vêtements déjà éparpillés par terre.

Les mains de House étaient posées sur ses hanches. Elle, avait une main sur sa nuque alors que l'autre attrapait sa verge. Elle se leva légèrement pour la positionner et se laissa lentement glisser, l'emprisonnant. Elle vit House fermer les yeux en laissant échapper un râle. Au début ses mains l'aidèrent à se mouvoir, puis elles glissèrent sur ses cuisses. Il l'a ramena un peu plus à lui, cherchant la meilleure position. Un gémissement plus tard il enfouissait sa tête entre ses seins.

Il commença par y déposer des baisers, avant de mordiller les têtons de plus en plus dur. Ses mains couvraient le corps de Lisa de caresses, qui la faisait soupirer d'aise. Il sentait les parois de son vagin se resserrer de plus en plus autour de son membre. Elle ralentit le rythme de ses mouvements.

Alors qu'il malaxait doucement l'un de ses seins et qu'il s'apprêtait à sucer le mamelon du second, Lisa se pencha légèrement sur le côté et se redressa la bouteille de champagne à la main. Elle en but une bonne lampée directement au goulot, et regardant House abasourdi.

Cuddy : ça te dit une petite tétée ?

House se contenta de gober le bout du sein de Lisa, laissant sa bouche entrouverte, mettant sa tête de côté la penchant légèrement en arrière. Lisa renversa la bouteille et fit couler le plus doucement possible le liquide sur sa poitrine. S'arrêtant de temps en temps pour boire à son tour. House n'en perdit pas une goutte. Lisa laissa tomber la bouteille au sol. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent avec encore plus d'ardeur, alors qu'elle accélérait ses mouvements, accompagnée par les coups de reins de son amant faisant augmenter leur plaisir. Leurs cris, leurs râles se mêlèrent, un dernier assaut et Lisa se cambra, en criant le prénom de House. Lui suivit et prononça le sien dans un dernier râle.

Elle se dégagea et se laissa choir contre House qui l'enveloppa de ses bras puissants. La sueur recouvrait leur corps, encore habité par ce merveilleux moment. La petite lampe de bureau qui éclairait faiblement l'intérieur de la cabane, ajoutait une touche particulière à l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Aucun des deux ne parla, n'osant briser ce moment magique. House, penchant la tête en arrière, regarda machinalement le plafond et fut pris d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable. Lisa se redressa et le regarda stupéfaite, que lui arrivait-il ?

Cuddy : qu'est-ce que…

House (montrant le plafond) : regarde

Cuddy (s'exécutant) : du gui, le plafond est entièrement tapissé de gui !

House : il va falloir que je donne une prime à mes mousquetaires…

Cuddy : quoi !? Ton équipe savait que tu…..

House : je leur ai dit que je voulais obtenir un rendez-vous…un simple rendez-vous. Rien de plus….

Cuddy : oh mon Dieu !

House : quoi ?

Cuddy : et si quelqu'un était entré…la porte de la salle….ne ris pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

House : si, ça l'est…Wilson l'a fermé en partant….sur ma demande.

Cuddy se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait certainement prévu bien plus qu'un simple rendez-vous. Faisant mine d'être exaspérée, comme à chaque fois qu'il la faisait tourner en bourrique.

Cuddy: House!

House: Dr Cuddy?

Cuddy (d'une voix plus douce) : joyeux Noël Greg

House : joyeux Noël Lisa

Quelques minutes plus tard ils quittaient tous les deux de l'hôpital. Wilson qui était remonté dans son bureau après la petite fête, prenait l'air sur le balcon, essayant de chasser un peu les vapeurs d'alcool. Il les vit sortir ensemble, se séparer. Cuddy monta dans sa voiture, House enfourcha sa moto mit le contact et attendit. Une fois la voiture de Cuddy sortie du parking il le vit la suivre.

Wilson : joyeux Noël mes amis

FIN

12


End file.
